Tómame (Raf & Sulfus)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU) El mundo es un pañuelo, dicen, pero no es hasta que lo compruebas por ti mismo cuando te das cuenta de que es verdad. Ellos se habían dejado llevar durante meses, hasta que la realidad decidió golpearlos de la peor forma posible. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? El destino les daba una segunda oportunidad, ¿sabrían aprovecharla?


**Título: **Tómame

**Rating: **+18 (sexo explícito)

**Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

**Pairings: **Raf &amp; Sulfus

**Argumento: **(AU) El mundo es un pañuelo, dicen, pero no es hasta que lo compruebas por ti mismo cuando te das cuenta de que es verdad. Ellos se habían dejado llevar durante meses, hasta que la realidad decidió golpearlos de la peor forma posible. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? El destino les daba una segunda oportunidad, ¿sabrían aprovecharla?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Simone Ferri, Angel's Friends y sus derivados.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia fue publicada y escrita en mayo de 2014, pero el texto que estáis viendo a continuación es una edición realizada en agosto de 2016, totalmente mejorada y con cambios evidentes.

* * *

_**tómame**_

_**capítulo único.**_

_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Raf Angélico y le escribo para…_

_Buenas tardes, señor Zolfonello._

_Le escribía este correo para darle las gracias por concederme un poco de su tiempo en la reunión de la semana que viene, es para mi un placer contar con su aprobación y su buen juicio. No solo le escribo para eso, sino también para ofrecerle mis datos y un resumen de mi tesis..._

—No, no, no… —la rubia dejó el ordenador a un lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, solo a ella le podía ocurrir lo que le estaba pasando. Llevaba horas ahí encerrada en la sala de descanso intentando escribir un maldito correo a un completo desconocido y fallando en el intento. Si no era capaz de escribir una nota informal, ¿cómo iba a presentarle la tesis?

Llevaba seis meses trabajando para los Zolfonello, cuando su asesor académico le dijo que las prácticas finales y la tesis iban estar centradas en la empresa del gran Leonard Zolfonello, se había sentido eufórica. Tenía seis largos meses para conocer el funcionamiento de la empresa y la propia cabeza del fundador, por lo que la presentación de la tesis y la respectiva nota, iban a ser un paseo por el parque. Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando el hijo mayor de los Zolfonello le avisó que ni él ni su padre iban a llevar su presentación, sino que iba a ser el hijo menor, Sulfus Zolfonello que tenía fama de ser un sinvergüenza, un imbécil con las mujeres y nada amable. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo en la empresa, el menor de los Zolfonello se había tomado un año sabático por petición del padre y aunque Mateo (el mayor de los Zolfonello) le había dicho de todas las formas posibles que no escuchara las malas lenguas, que su hermano no era tan malo como decían, era imposible creerle.

¿Por qué narices tenía que aguantar a un idiota inmaduro en el momento más importante de su vida?

El mundo estaba en su contra, eso estaba claro. Frustrada, le pegó una patada al pie de la mesa provocando que todo temblara, por lo que el ordenador estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo y el café de manchar las notas que Raf había esparcido a su alrededor.

—Odio mi vida… —suspiró y se recostó sobre la mesa, justo en ese momento fue consciente del collar que rodeaba su cuello. Era una fina cadena bañada en oro, la buscó con los dedos y se dejó embriagar por los recuerdos—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, diablo.

En el verano de su tercer año de carrera, antes de empezar el último año y con ello, las prácticas, decidió marcharse lejos, perderse en alguna isla tropical para así olvidar incluso su propio nombre y le fue bastante bien. Estuvo a punto de abandonar en varias ocasiones, pues los recuerdos de Gabi no dejaban de golpearla en los peores momentos. Sin embargo, aguantó, volver a casa no era una opción, no cuando sabía que su ex novio se pasaría por allí todos los días para darle explicaciones que ella no quería escuchar, si se había enrollado o no con Misha en su cara todo el curso, le daba igual, no quería saberlo, un simple beso era suficiente para acabar con esa relación tan dañina que tenían. Y fue una de esas noches, después de una horrible pesadilla, cuando le conoció. Estaba en la orilla, con la mirada perdida, completamente solo. No supo por qué se acercó a él, si fue porque estaba solo o porque parecía tan perdido como ella, pero lo hizo.

Era atractivo, su cabello negro le caía por los hombros, sus ojos dorados brillaban con luz propia, como si el sol le hubiera concedido un poco de su luz ante tanta belleza y su piel, aunque bastante blanca, eran de un rosa pálido que contrastaba con tanta piel morena que había por doquier. Otra cosa que nunca comprendió, fue que el chico le prestara atención, que clavara sus ojos perdidos en los suyos y que aceptara su petición de locos, no fue en el primer encuentro, ni tampoco en el segundo, fue después de varios encontronazos cuando decidió pedirle un favor.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Raf? —los chillidos de Blu, su mejor amiga, actuaron como un interruptor, los recuerdos se desvanecieron y la realidad volvió de lleno—. No me lo digas, no lo has terminado todavía.

Blu se sentó en el borde de la mesa y empezó a recoger el desastre que Raf había formado horas atrás, la rubia siguió sus movimientos para intentar serenarse, pero no lo consiguió. Quería echarse a llorar.

—Raf, no puedes seguir así —acarició su cabello con ternura—. Es solo un tío, no puedes tenerle miedo.

—¿Tenerle miedo a quién?

Las dos chicas dirigieron la mirada hasta el chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que había aparecido de la nada, con dos nuevos vasos repletos de café, y Raf quiso levantarse para matarlo, pero optó que le salía más rentable coger su café que intentar hacerle daño y perder su bebida favorita en el proceso.

Ese chico, el de cabello rojo, era Mateo Zolfonello.

—Nada, Maty —la rubia fulminó con la mirada a su amiga que le había arrebatado uno de los café a Mateo y se había dejado caer en el otro asiento—. Solo estoy escribiendo un correo.  
—¿Un correo? Espera un momento, ¿es el mismo correo que ibas a escribir hace casi tres horas? ¡Raf, por dios! Es solo un correo.

—No le conozco, Mat —se mordió el labio con fuerza, no quería hablar mal del hermano de su amigo, pero cada vez le costaba más recordarlo—. Estoy agotada y…

—Necesitas salir de aquí —se acercó hasta ella y abrió el ordenador, la pestaña del correo apareció ante sus ojos—. Raf, cariño, ¡esto es perfecto! Deja que te lo acabe yo.

—No creo que sea buena idea… ¿y si se lo toma a mal? ¡No pongas eso!

Mateo no la escuchó, terminó de escribir el correo, adjuntó los archivos que Raf tenía en el pendrive y le dio a enviar.  
—Listo —cerró el correo y apagó el ordenador ante una cada más cabreada Raf—. Deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay, ¡mi hermano no muerde! Harás la presentación, sacarás la mejor nota y en septiembre tendrás un puesto de trabajo fijo aquí, si quieres, por supuesto.

—Eso depende de tu hermano, si no le gusta lo que he hecho… lo perderé todo.

—Eres una melodramática —abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos con los chicos y olvidamos hasta nuestro nombre?

Raf tardó un segundo en contestar, su cabeza estaba en otra parte en ese momento, en una playa con un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados que no había dudado en aceptar la petición de Raf pero con una regla: ninguno de los dos diría su nombre y solo sería sexo.

En ese instante le pareció buena idea, cada vez que tuvieron sexo, también, pero cuando los dos se despidieron porque sus vacaciones terminaban, ya no tanto. Raf no era estúpida, ella sabía a lo que se atenía a tener sexo con un guaperas desconocido en mitad de la nada, pero una pequeña parte de ella había esperado un número de teléfono o un "algo".  
—Vale, me parece bien.

Esa misma tarde, Raf salió con Mateo y las chicas a tomar unas copas, por una vez consiguió desconectar completamente, aunque el recuerdo del chico de la playa iba y venía cada vez que se despistaba, y no tenía ningún sentido. Hacía un año que no tenía noticias de él, ¿por qué recordarlo ahora?

El día marcado en rojo en su calendario llegó demasiado pronto. Y Raf casi no pudo dormir la noche anterior, por lo que se pasó gran parte de la madrugada rebuscando en su armario algo para ponerse, Dulce y Kabalé le habían buscado un conjunto maravillosa y ella había estado de acuerdo, hasta esa noche, que le pareció moralmente cuestionable. Después de probarse hasta treinta combinaciones diferentes, optó por una falda entubada, una blusa azul celeste para nada escotada y una chaqueta azul marino. Con el pelo tuvo más problemas, un moño era perfecto, pero su mechón rojo resaltaba demasiado, ¿por qué se lo seguía pintando?

Era una de esas pequeñas locuras que tuvo con el chico de la playa en sus vacaciones, él se pintó un mechón en violeta y ella uno rojo, había tenido cientos de oportunidades para dejar de pintarlo, pero nunca lo había hecho y ahora no tenía tiempo de solucionarlo. Lo ocultó como pudo.

El maquillaje era un terreno menos hostil, usó un pintalabios rojo y unos polvos suaves para ocultar sus ojeras, se pintó los ojos y comprobó su rostro en el espejo. Estaba medianamente bien o como diría Mateo: "perfecta".

Tomó el portátil con la presentación, los documentos esenciales, una carpeta con el resumen de la presentación y la tablet para guiar el proyecto con mayor facilidad. Llegó a la sede de la empresa con tiempo de sobra, se dejó caer en la sala de descanso y tras tres café cargados y viendo que en cualquier momento iba a darle un infarto, decidió subir a la zona B y buscar el maldito despacho para hacerse con el lugar. Miró su teléfono un par de veces e iba a responder a un whatsapp cuando tropezó con algo negro, que no distinguió en un principio y que después vería que era una especie de maletín, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

Pero no pasó, alguien la agarró fuertemente del brazo, impidiendo su caída.

—Lo lamento, ¿se encuentra bien? —su voz era aterciopelada, cerró los ojos un segundo para saborear el momento porque estaba claro que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando los abrió, se quedó congelada en el sitio. No era una mala jugado de su cabeza, era la realidad.

Esos ojos dorados que la habían mirado con deseo y curiosidad un año atrás, estaban de nuevo clavados en ella, pero el deseo no estaba, lo que sí encontró en esas orbes doradas fue curiosidad y frialdad. El chico de la playa vestía con un traje negro hecho a medida, una camisa de color vino y el pelo recogido, no había rastro de la mecha violeta. Raf se sintió expuesta e incómoda, ¿qué pensaría de ella al verla allí?

—Eres tú, la chica de la playa… —un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría decirte lo mismo —sonrió tímida, quería golpearlo por tener ese efecto tan intimidador en ella—. Trabajo aquí, o eso creo.

El chico le lanzó una rápida mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron en la tarjeta que Raf tenía atada alrededor del cuello y una sonrisa encantadora se instaló en su rostro.  
—Estás preciosa… —soltó un silbido, su intención era relajarla, demostrarle que podía confiar en él, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. La rubia retrocedió y lo miró asqueada.

—Eres un gilipollas —bufó molesta y comprobó la hora, quedaba tan poco tiempo que iba a darle un infarto de verdad—. Tengo que prepararme para la presentación y… estoy demasiado nerviosa, ¡mierda!

Se lanzó al suelo por su bolsa, sacó el ordenador con cuidado, asustada de que le hubiera ocurrido algo, no atinó a encenderlo.

—Eh, cálmate —se arrodilló a su lado y él mismo encendió el aparato—. ¿Ves? Todo bien.

—¿Ahora te crees un héroe? —bromeó y suspiró aliviada al ver que sus cosas seguían ahí. El chico se incorporó y se sacudió el pantalón.

—Creo que es el momento de presentarnos como es debido —una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando el chico se acercó demasiado—. Mi nombre es Sulfus, señorita Angélico.

No podía ser verdad. Necesitaba hacer desaparecer esa estúpida idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Sulfus, su chico de la playa, no podía ser el mismo Sulfus que todos temían, el mismo Sulfus que iba a condenarla en menos de una hora.

—¿Sulfus Zolfonello?

—Para servirla —hizo una pequeña reverencia y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de terror que tenía Raf en ese momento y es que la chica no podía creer su mala suerte, se había pasado días, semanas, en realidad, preparando ese estúpido encuentro y que encima le tocase vivirlo de esa forma tan desastrosa, ¿es que nada podía salirle bien? ¿de todos los hombres de la tierra tenía que tocarle él?—. ¿No es irónico? No me puedo creer que la misma persona que me envió un correo tan "exacto" hace unos días, sea la misma que no dudó en follarme todo el maldito verano.

Levantó la mano dispuesta a cruzarle la cara, pero el chico la atrapó antes. Y Raf supo que nadie había exagerado al insultar o describir a Sulfus y que Mateo era un mentiroso de primera. Sulfus era todo lo que habían dicho y más, ella misma creía conocerle en muchos aspectos y era por eso por lo que quería salir corriendo de allí, gritar o simplemente golpearlo, y habría hecho todo eso si no fuese porque la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Unos pocos centímetros separaban su rostro del de Sulfus y por más que ejerciera fuerza contra él, no conseguía alejarlo.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y Sulfus atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Raf se resistió al principio, pero al final se dejó llevar por el deseo y por el recuerdo, porque a fin de cuentas, ya se había rendido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y Sulfus la tomó para soltarla en el borde de la mesa.

—Te echaba tanto de menos… —lamió desde su clavícula hasta el comienzo de sus labios, la chica soltó un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca. Sulfus no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto comprobó que Raf estaba dispuesta a seguir, tomó el borde de la falda, tiró de ella hasta poder tener acceso a sus muslos, se lo tomó con calma, los acarició con deseo y alcanzó su ingle. Posó con delicadeza un dedo sobre su zona íntima—. Estás tan mojada, angelito...

Esas últimas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, Raf lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se alejó todo lo que pudo del chico. No recordaba haber entrado al despacho ni tampoco haber perdido la cabeza, pero lo que sí iba a recordar, es que ni de coña iba a caer tan bajo.

Sulfus no pensaba lo mismo, se acercó hasta la chica y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos para dejar un sendero de húmedos besos desde en su cuello al descubierto, la chica soltó un suspiro y apoyó las manos en las ventanas, para que el chico tuviera acceso completo a su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabra, Sulfus metió una mano por debajo de la blusa para alcanzar el broche del sujetador. Le dio la vuelta y le quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, tocando el máximo de piel posible, provocando pequeños escalofríos en el cuerpo húmedo de Raf.

La rubia estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba, pero lejos de sentirse incómoda, se sentía a gusto, esa parte donde se dejaban llevar por el deseo ya la conocía, podía ver a través de sus ojos dorados, podía ver que quería exactamente lo mismo que ella, que no había intenciones ocultas, ni bromas, ni mucho menos maldad. Sus labios hinchados, sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo y su miembro erecto era lo único que verdaderamente importaba. Casi por impulso, se lanzó a sus labios y se besaron con fiereza, un beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno, donde ambas lenguas bailaron y lucharon por tener el control. Esa era la chica que tanto había echado de menos en todo su esplendor.

Sulfus se desprendió de la camisa con ayuda de la rubia que lo empotró contra los cristales en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad para así besarle desde el cuello hasta el vientre alcanzando sus pantalones y se los quitó de un tirón. Sulfus jadeó con fuerza. La erección ya estaba más que presente, gritando para ser chupada o liberada. Sin embargo, Sulfus tenía otros planes, volvió a tomar sus labios mientras que con una mano manoseaba el pezón izquierdo de la chica. En algún momento, quedaron desnudos completamente, el suelo estaba decorado con sus ropas y parecía que a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo más mínimo.

La rubia enredó las piernas sobre las caderas del chico para poder restregarse con su pene, Sulfus ahogó un gemido en la boca de Raf y la dejó caer encima de la mesa para poder observar un momento su obra de arte. Su ángel.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó y empezó a probar su intimidad. La chica jadeó y gritó al instante provocando que Sulfus recuperara el control de la situación. Raf estaba a punto de caramelo, sabía exquisita tal y como la recordaba, eso no lo iba a negar nunca, pero incluso así se mantuvo en silencio, introdujo un dedo y acarició su clítoris, después del primer dedo, introdujo otro y otro. Raf gimió con fuerza, agarró el pelo del chico y gritó desesperada.

Se apartó de ella y la besó con fuerza desprendiéndose también de sus calzoncillos, se subió encima de la mesa, quedando colocado arriba de ella, ambos se miraron jadeantes, desnudos, sudados, y calientes, la rubia cogió su pene, y empezó a acariciarle, muy suavemente, alterando cada neurona del cuerpo del chico, que acabó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Raf, pues la suavidad y el ir despacio nunca habían sido lo suyo.

—Raf… —suplicó y la aludida sonrió con suficiencia.

—No eres el único con el control —jadeó contra su oído y el chico soltó una carcajada más aguda de lo normal, era cierto. Era la primera mujer que tenía control sobre él, pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, y mucho menos ahora. Sin avisar, se dejó caer dentro de ella y ambos empezaron a bailar al mismo ritmo y alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.  
Sulfus cayó hecho polvo dentro de ella, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno se movió ni un centímetro. Raf le abrazó con fuerza unos segundos para después comenzar un nuevo recorrido de besos, costumbre ya latente en ellos, disfrutar del éxtasis unos segundos más, sabiendo que después nada volverá a ocurrir, que nunca más se dejarán llevar.

O eso creían.

La presentación fue perfecta incluso con los nervios de Raf a la vista de todo el mundo. La tesis de la chica era impresionante y todos en la sala, incluído Sulfus, aplaudieron cuando terminó. En ningún momento nadie sospechó sobre lo ocurrido en ese despacho un rato antes. Raf salió de la sala con pasos firmes y se terminó la tila de un solo trago. Iba a acabar explotando en cualquier momento, tener a Sulfus mirando todos sus movimientos era estresante y necesitaba serenarse si no quería llamar la atención de Mateo ni de nadie.  
—Lo has hecho fantástico —Mateo la había alcanzado—. Mi hermano parecía encantado, ¡y eso es genial! Seguro que consciente que te contratemos.

—Lo dudo —susurró más para sí misma que para Mateo, cuando vio que el chico esperaba una reacción por su parte, sonrió y asintió. Mateo era el único que podía sospechar algo y era mejor dejarlo estar. Se metió en el ascensor. El trabajo había terminado y era el momento de desaparecer un tiempo, pero entonces recordó que había dejado el documento firmado en la sala y tenía que entregarlo cuanto antes.  
Se maldijo por su torpeza y sin pensar mucho en lo que podía pasar, se dirigió al despacho. Justo en ese instante, Sulfus salía con los documentos que Raf había venido a buscar y volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez Raf sintió un calor diferente: el del café.

—¡Oh, mierda, quema!

—Hostia, lo siento.

—¡Que mucho, joder!

—Deja de dar saltitos, no va a quemar menos porque hagas el ridículo como una niña pequeña —sonrió pícaramente—. Y encima, el café no estaba recién hecho, no puedo quemar tanto...  
Era verdad, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Te pago la tintorería por las molestias.

—No, gracias. No hará falta.

Sulfus le ofreció la carpeta y Raf la tomó evitando que sus dedos se rozaran, no pensaba perder el poco control que le quedaba.

—Adiós.

—¡Espera! —la tomó del brazo antes de que se marchara—. Quería disculparme por lo de antes y darte la enhorabuena. Mi padre no exageraba, eres buenísima y me encantaría poder ofrecerte…

—No —dijo cortante para la sorpresa del chico—. Se lo agradezco, pero me conformo con una carta de recomendación.  
—Si es lo que prefieres…

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero fue sincera.  
—Por supuesto que no, quiero quedarme, pero no pienso permitir que esto sea incómodo, yo no soy su juguete ni mucho menos.

—Para mí no es incómodo y no es mi juguete —le corrigió—. Eres muy buena y te conozco, creo que eso es suficiente para contratarla.  
La incomodidad y el silencio se instauró entre ellos. Sulfus se sentía como un niño pequeño asustado, desde que la vio en el pasillo y recordó todo lo que habían vivido en tan pocos meses, supo que no iba a dejarla marchar, que iba a luchar para que se quedara y le diera una oportunidad, pero la había cagado en el momento en que se acostó con ella, era natural que la chica no se fiara de quedarse allí, pero él no iba a decir adiós sin más. Raf estaba asimilando la información y averiguando si había algún truco.  
—Si acepto, no se puede repetir lo de esta mañana.

—Es obvio —sonrió incómodo pero con un deje de esperanza—. No se repetirá.

—Si acepto, esto solo será una relación profesional —eso fue un golpe que Sulfus no esperaba, pero lo comprendió hasta un cierto punto, él tenía su fama y ella había sido testigo de ella.  
—Solo tengo una queja que poner. No quiero que nuestra relación sea profesional completamente —la chica dibujó una mueca de disgusto y Sulfus intentó explicarse—. Quiero que seamos amigos, que podamos conocernos bien, darnos esa oportunidad que no nos dimos en la playa porque tú lo estabas pasando mal y yo, era yo.

—Dirás que eras un "capullo".

—Sí, también se puede decir de esa manera —se pasó una mano por el cabello ligeramente cohibido—. Sé que parece una locura, pero eres la primera persona que tiene un control sobre mí, es como si estuvieras en mi cabeza y no pudiera sacarte de ninguna manera…

—Espero que esto sea una broma.

—No, no lo es. Raf, me importas, desde esos encuentros en la playa, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, eres mi ángel. Solo dame una oportunidad.

—¿Un ángel y un diablo? ¿En serio? —negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa se había hecho dueña de su rostro, Sulfus sonrió en respuesta—. Esto es una locura.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí.

Sulfus la abrazó con fuerza e inmediatamente la soltó pues no quería asustarla tan rápido, pero Raf no estaba asustada ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, es como si un nuevo Sulfus apareciera ante ella por primera vez desde que lo conocía y eso le gustaba aunque sonara estúpido, y estaba dispuesta a conocerlo bien. Ese chico era inocencia mezclada con sensualidad, era dinamita.

**_¿fin?_**


End file.
